


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 吃醋会





	Garage

不知道为啥就想欺负阿瑶

sp预警！！！sp预警！！！sp预警！！！

【不知道的勿入！！！】

寒室之中，蓝曦臣端端正正的坐于桌前，右手执笔，正在批改蓝启仁送来的文书，面容沉静，一丝不苟。

如果忽略掉他怀中只穿了一件轻罗纱衣，几乎可以说是赤裸着的金光瑶的话。

“二哥，我知错了，饶了阿瑶吧。”他的声音一向乖巧又软糯，尤其是在撒娇的时候，更是像含着蜜糖一般。

只可惜蓝曦臣依旧不动声色，甚至都没有看他一眼。只有左手微微一动，一串玉珠便又有一颗进入了金光瑶温暖的花口。

“啊~”不出意料的换来了更为甜腻的呻吟。

纱衣下的躯体整个都透着绯红，也不知已被欺负了多久。

金光瑶着实是有些受不住了，他这身子是金星雪浪灵气凝结，本就较以前敏感许多。这次同魏无羡偷偷去看花魁被抓回来后，二哥就给他换了这件还不如没有的衣服，然后不打不骂，抱着他继续处理事务，只在他出声讨饶时将前几天两人出去游玩时买下的暖玉珠串塞入了他体内。

如此已经差不多一个时辰，他也几乎已经将所有的玉珠都含住了。

这些珠子并不大，时不时就会随着他的动作相互撞击，还有几颗入的太深，正好顶在他那处敏感点上。

弄的他还没被蓝曦臣亲亲摸摸，就已经湿的一塌糊涂。

偏偏把他欺负成这样的人一副要做柳下惠的模样，连写字的手都不曾抖过。

心里莫名的就有点委屈，明明刚回来的时候，这人说过以后都要待他好。现在他不过是犯了点小错，就要被这样罚。

说到底不就是仗着自己喜欢他。

可是，他还是不敢如魏无羡或金陵那般肆意的跟爱人撒娇卖萌耍耍小性子，甚至连求饶都下意识的拿捏着分寸。

拽着蓝曦臣袖口的手搂上了人的脖子，他一动作，果然又是一颗玉珠被送了进来。

“呜……二哥，别，别放了，难受。”这句带着些哭音，蓝曦臣终于放下了笔，把怀中人的脸从肩头移到眼前。

金光瑶低着头，眼圈已经红了，精致秀气的脸上布满红晕，还带着非常明显的委屈。

蓝曦臣板了半天的脸，看他这个模样终是忍不住笑了。

“阿瑶说知错了，那说说吧，错在哪了？”他声音温柔，手上却仍是捣弄那串玉珠，存心不让金光瑶顺利的舌灿莲花。

“不应该去，啊，花楼。不，不应该不告诉二哥就，出门，让，让，呜，二哥担心。”玉珠被一颗颗的拽出去，摩擦过有些红肿的穴口，带着疼痛的快感。金光瑶紧紧搂着蓝曦臣的脖子，连脚尖的绷直了，若是这时再稍加刺激，怕是他就要泄身了。

偏偏蓝曦臣停在了这里，将那串玉珠随手放在桌上。

“阿瑶说的不算错，但还没全对，所以，还要受罚。”他清理好桌面，把金光瑶放上去，又解下自己的抹额，绑在小阿瑶上面。

又捏捏阿瑶茫然无措的脸，笑道：“阿瑶平时不是最喜欢我的抹额吗？”

那也不是这么个喜欢法啊。快来个人把他温柔体贴的二哥还回来。

金光瑶心里在哭泣。

哪知这不过是个开头，蓝曦臣让他在桌子上分开腿，露出还在流着晶莹液体的花口，从桌子上拿出一支没用过的毛笔，慢慢插了进去。

“我们先来润润笔，阿瑶再想想，等会儿好写下来。”这样说着，修长的手指抚过金光瑶被自己咬住的朱唇。

“松开，咬伤了要打屁股的。”

金光瑶连忙松开，唇上却是一疼。刚刚没注意，想必是已经咬破了。抬头可怜的看看蓝曦臣，那人笑着摇摇头，五指在他雪白的臀瓣上比了比，就重重地打了下来。

“啊！二哥！”并不疼，难耐的是被勾连起来的情欲。

蓝曦臣知道自己手劲大，也没舍得多打，不过区区三下也足够让金光瑶双丘之上嫣红一片了。

他退后一步，仔细欣赏着这独属于自己的美景。

几乎透明的轻罗欲盖弥彰的遮掩着爱人的躯体。白皙的长腿向两边分开，微微抬头的小阿瑶被白色的抹额束缚着，两团红晕之中被玩弄了许久的花口乖巧的含着折磨人的毛笔，湿漉漉的诱人犯罪。

能听到爱人委屈的哽咽声，这羞人的姿势却一点都没变。

而被他这样欺负着的，是昔日的金氏宗主，百家仙督。

真是的，让他怎么忍心再欺负下去。

叹了口气，想把人搂进怀里好好的哄哄，那人却好像理解错了他的意思，忽然坐起身来，不顾刺入柔软甬道的毛笔带来的痛楚，慌张的抓住他的衣袖。

“二哥，阿瑶真的不知道了。二哥若是还生气狠狠的罚阿瑶就是了。”说着抓起他的手，放在自己仍隐隐作痛的身后。

蓝曦臣忙把人抱起来，让金光瑶在桌子上跪起身，把毛笔小心的拿出来。

还好没有弄伤。

就着这个姿势让这小祖宗搂住自己的腰，不同于刚刚的情趣，确实带了惩罚意味的巴掌狠狠落在挺翘的地方。

“起来的时候伤到了怎么办，急什么，我是不是说过不准再伤害自己了。”他打的又急又重，绕是金光瑶惯能忍痛也挨不住蓝家人那千锤百炼出来的臂力，不过十多下就在人怀里躲闪起来，不过没有一下真的躲开了。

“二哥，疼，真的好疼，阿瑶下次不敢了，饶了阿瑶吧。”打了大概三十多下蓝曦臣才停手。新生的娇嫩肌肤凡是挨了打的全都通红肿胀。金光瑶隐忍的哭声埋在他怀里，搂着他的手紧紧攥着他的衣服。

“好了，不打了，阿瑶乖。”

轻轻抚摸着爱人如墨倾泻的乌发，蓝曦臣柔下声音，哄着受了苦楚的人。

“不过再有下次，二哥可要动家法了。”说的倒不是蓝氏那正经的板子，而是之前他偷偷倒药被发现后，蓝曦臣给金光瑶亲自打磨的一把竹尺。

话里带着些微的笑意，似乎是想起了什么有趣的事情，金光瑶也止住了哭泣，面上又浮出好看的嫣红。

再逗下去怕是这人会羞得不理他，蓝曦臣重新坐回到椅子上，又把金光瑶抱到腿上侧坐好。

刚刚挨了打的地方疼的厉害，金光瑶转过头去向他讨饶，结果还没张嘴，唇上就是一暖。

蓝曦臣吻着他，一手搂住他的腰，一手伸到下面解开了抹额，小阿瑶被束缚的久了，早就垂了头，他却不放过这可怜的小东西，五指将其拢住，轻轻抚弄起来。

金光瑶一直都很喜欢蓝曦臣的手，修长白皙，纤细有力。会拿着戒尺，把他臀上的皮肉一寸寸的打红打肿，也会温柔的抱住他，安慰的抚摸从噩梦中惊醒的他，还会像现在这样，带给他无上的欢愉。

那双手握着他的欲望，食指搔刮流出点点爱液的穴眼，待其中的积存马上要喷簿而出的时候，又移开手，转而玩弄起下面的囊袋，轻拢慢捻，修剪圆润的指甲在中间的缝隙中来回抚动。

这人是哪里学来的这些手段，简直能把人羞死。

金光瑶唇齿受制，只好去拽在自己身下使坏的手，没想到弄差了方向，正好扫在自己仰着头却发泄不出的欲望上。

这刺激来的突然，他惊呼一声，整个人软在蓝曦臣身上，小阿瑶也抖擞一下尽数吐出了精华，浊白的液体顺着他的大腿点点滑落到身下雪白的外袍上。

“阿瑶真是，越发不听话了。”平日里如裂冰碎玉又似三月春风的声音此时听起来格外危险。

可体质远没有重生前好的金光瑶泄了身之后倦的厉害，倚着他轻轻喘息，也顾不上自己有没有又罪加一等。

等他缓过来稍许，那串折磨了他甚久的玉珠竟又被蓝曦臣拿着一颗颗塞了进来。

“二哥，二哥，别了，阿瑶好累。”

“阿瑶连自己错在哪里都不知道，怎么让二哥饶了你呢？”

说话间小口已经吞入了整串玉珠，虽说主人已经累极了，但这个还没有被疼爱过的地方却仍是饥渴难耐，紧紧的包裹住蓝曦臣的指尖不肯松开。

“那，二哥告诉阿瑶吧。”他想着魏无羡跟蓝湛撒娇的模样，故意软了声音道：“曦臣哥哥，阿瑶真的想不出了。”

蓝曦臣被萌的心神一晃，差点就要按了人直接上。

不过他虽勉强忍住了，金光瑶倒是明显感觉到了在重重家袍之下仍是滚烫昂扬的欲望。

金光瑶身量小，手也不大，扬着乖巧的笑容顺着蓝曦臣的腿爬下去，手偷偷钻进那穿的一丝不苟的衣袍里，隔着亵裤抚上蓝曦臣颇为伟岸的器物。

明显感觉的二哥呼吸一滞，刚想再接再厉，就被人拎着衣领揪了过去。

随后两根手指就一并插进他后穴里，不留情的搅弄起来。

轻罗早就掩藏不住他的身躯，蓝曦臣看着他一双白皙的小腿随着他的动作绷直了不停的来回扑腾，才缓了手上的动作。

“阿瑶哪里学来的？”

金光瑶觉得自己做的事比起自己被做的是可以说是九牛一毛都不到。

阿瑶委屈，但阿瑶不敢说。

“自然是同二哥学的。”

话音刚落，颜色才褪了些的双丘又是挨了几巴掌。

“不许。”

“呜……疼。只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯。”小声的嘟囔一句，结果又被人捏了脸。

“那，这次就告诉阿瑶错在哪里吧。”蓝曦臣在怀中人额头上亲了一下。

金光瑶抬起头，眨眨眼。

“阿瑶，我吃醋了。”

“啊？”

这般说了，蓝曦臣站起身，一件一件把自己的衣服也脱了下来。

他身材高挑，肌肉紧致，肤色洁白无瑕，只有身下那物昂扬怒挺。金光瑶刚才挑逗了半天，现在真的看到了反而有些腿软。

毕竟是每次都能让他哭喊着求放过的东西，可这点怕比起体内瘙痒难耐的感觉来还是暂时忽略吧。

“阿瑶，自己坐上来。”衣衫褪去，抹额已解，长发披散直至腰间，面容温和明朗的蓝曦臣如此说。

金光瑶咬了下嘴唇又快速松开，他身体里还含着那串玉珠，二哥也没有要拿出来的意思。

这也.........玩的太过了吧。

不过还是小心翼翼地跨坐到蓝曦臣腿上，自己伸手分开滚烫肿痛的臀瓣，露出其中早就渴望着疼爱的小穴。

他脸色绯红，手微微抖着，腿脚也有些酸软，几乎要支撑不住自己的身子，偏偏这个时候蓝曦臣又伸手握住了他胸前的红樱。

纱衣半遮半掩，挡了左边落了右边，于是左边小小的乳尖被人隔着衣服揉捏，柔顺丝滑的布料让他莫名想起了姑娘们穿的肚兜，一时间更是羞涩了。

而右边则是被蓝曦臣带着薄茧的手指切实的把玩着的，只要两根手指就能捏住的小东西，挺成坚硬的凸起，只要用手指在乳尖上轻轻扫过，就能感觉到他家阿瑶正慢慢吞吃他欲望的小口紧张的缩一下。

若是屈指弹上去，还能听到一声惊喘，附赠美人怒目而视。这反应太过可爱，让他忍不住想多玩几下。

金光瑶好不容易才在不断的骚扰中成功的将那巨物一点点吞入体内。

他用道本就窄小，饶是被调教开发到了极致也不过勉强能容下蓝曦臣顺利的进出，这下里边还多了串玉珠，颗颗圆润都被顶到了最深处，研磨着那处敏感。

蓝曦臣还没动，他都觉得自己又要泄。

现下再怎么被欺负他都认了，只求能得个痛快。可若是痛快了，还叫罚么？

蓝曦臣依旧是温温柔柔的笑着，金光瑶以为他又要把自己绑起来眨着眼睛给自己求情道:“二哥，别绑着阿瑶。”

其实蓝曦臣倒没想绑他，因为等会儿还有他家阿瑶受的，现在给些甜头也未尝不可。

于是他点点头道:“看在阿瑶这么乖的份上，给点奖励，我不动，若是阿瑶能自己来，就准你。＂  
他实在是低估了金光瑶身体的敏感程度，也低估了自己对这人的影响力。

他不知道有多少次秉烛夜谈之后金光瑶盖着他盖过的锦被玩弄自己，也不知道金光瑶是怎样喊着他的名字高潮。

所以金光瑶只是伸手接住他的脖子，腰肢来回晃动，然后抬起身子，又狠狠坐下去，就喘息着瘫在他身上出了精。

纱衣已经彻底不能要了，蓝曦臣给他脫下来，顺手擦了擦喷溅在身上的浊液。

刚刚爽快完的小阿瑶正是敏感，竟又颤颤巍巍的抬了头。

金光瑶偏过头去在蓝曦臣肩膀上磨牙。

他都两次了，蓝曦臣却还是这个样子，要不是身体里火热滚烫的无法忽视，他都怀疑某人是不是不举。

啊......这话让二哥听见他大概是会三天下不来床。

可能是他表现的太虛弱，蓝曦臣明显有点担心，抱着他在后背拍拍，轻声细语的问他是不是身体不舒服。

这话问的他真是不知道怎么回答。说不舒服？自己的还顶着二哥的小腹。说舒服还实在说不出口。只能在怀里，乖的像只小奶猫一样。

蓝曦臣也就明白他的意思了。一手继续抱着怀里的小奶猫，一手从旁边的书柜里抽了张纸出来，平铺在桌面上。金光瑶又有点懵，这是要干什么？

蓝曦臣亲他一口，凑在他耳边说道:“阿瑶，忍一忍。”

然后不等他弄明白，就靠着非人哉的臂力，把他整个人抱起来，就着紧密相连的姿势转了方向，从面对蓝曦臣成了面对桌子。

他动作很快，金光瑶只觉得体内的东西连带着玉珠一瞬间全部搅动起来，毫不留情的碾压过他柔软的內壁，然后那滚烫的欲望又重重戳在他体内最敏感的位置。刺激的他呻吟一声，眼中酝酿了好久的泪水终于落了下来。

“啊——二哥!”

知道这一下金光瑶定是受不住，蓝曦臣边抚摸他绷紧的身体边细碎的轻吻唇边的肌肤。

过了一会儿，金光瑶才慢慢平复下来。

“来，阿瑶乖，把你刚刚润的笔拿起来。”蓝曦臣在他耳边诱哄似的说道。

神智还有些恍惚，仍是乖乖的按照最信任的人的吩咐，把那支还湿漉漉的毛笔拿起来。蓝曦臣握着他的手，像是在一个初学者一样，带他沾了墨，执笔落纸。

“阿瑶让二哥吃醋，那就罚阿瑶，把这句话写十遍。”【蓝曦臣心悅金光瑶】他的眼泪顿时落得更凶了。

“阿瑶怎么哭啦？”环抱着他的人在他耳边温柔的问。“因为，因为二哥你的名字太难写了……＂

蓝曦臣被他逗笑了，仍握着他的手在纸上写着君子雅正的字，身下却动作起来，不紧不慢的在他温热柔软的花径里带着那串玉珠四处攻城掠地。

他全身都是酥麻的，依偎在爱人怀中，承受着虽然不快，但每一下都能让他呻吟出声的撞击。泪眼婆娑中映着的是那句从今以后就要刻进他骨子里爱语。

蓝曦臣心悅金光瑶。不过表意之句，偏偏困了他两世的心，今后还会永远的困下去。

瑶字的最后一笔落下，被人捏住了不准先去的小阿瑶也解开了禁锢，随着体内重重顶到最深处的滚烫哭喊着释放了出来。

这已经是他体力的极限了，几乎是蓝職臣刚从他体内抽身而出并且取出珠串之后，他就昏睡了过去。

蓝曦臣把他抱到床上，看着金光瑶发丝凌乱，身上布满青紫吻痕，双丘微肿，被使用过度的媽红小穴更是惨，现在还闭合不住，从里往外流着小口吃不下的精华，一副被人无情蹂躏的可怜模样。

外边已经快三更天了，蓝曦臣穿好衣服，避着人去打了热水回来好给自家夫人擦洗。这次是真的把人累到了，被从床上抱到浴桶，又回到床上居然都没醒，只是清洗身体里边的时候迷迷糊糊的抱着他撒娇说二哥不要了。

弄的他差点又把人就地正法。

然后他虽然很想抱着阿瑶一起睡觉，但之前为了欺负阿瑶耽误的文书信件还没看完，里边有几个是叔父写了紧急的，耽误不得。

只好暂时远离了能让宗主不办公的溫香软玉，老老实实的挑灯夜战。第二天金光瑶依旧是按时醒来了，虽然他昨天倦极累极，但习惯的作息还是负责的把他从睡梦中叫醒，加上身边一片冰凉没人抱着，他也没心情再睡个回笼觉了。随便披了一件外衣，就走到外间去找蓝曦臣。

他现在这个躯体虽说娇弱了点，敏感了点，但有个好处，恢复能力很强。昨天被欺负的那般凄惨，今天也好的差不多，连腰都不怎么酸。蓝曦臣看了一夜没有休息，直到早晨思追送来金光瑶的药之后才闭上眼睛假寐，听到金光瑶起床的声音也没有眼，等着人来投怀送抱。结果半天没有动静。他忍不住睁开眼，就看到自家夫人踞着脚，小心翼翼地拿着那碗药正在向花盆里倒去。  
“阿瑶＂  
办坏事的人手一抖，慢慢的直起腰，露出一个单纯无辜，阿瑶什么都不知道的  
笑。

可惜没用。喝十次药金光瑶要逃八次，蓝曦臣冷静的回到两人的床上拿了那把尺过来，拍拍自己的腿，示意人儿自己过来。

金光瑶乖乖的过去，他本就只穿了一件衣服，一掀开里边就是雪嫩的双丘，昨天打的三十下巴掌连个红印都没有留下。

“有时候二哥在想，阿瑶是真的怕吃药，还是拐着弯的找打呢？”热身的巴掌劈里啪啦的抽下去，打的金光瑶整个臀部都布满了好看的绯红。

他在蓝曦臣腿上，握着蓝曦臣的左手，从脸颊到耳后都是羞涩的红晕。

“以后，为了省事，二哥决定，每天喝药前，都先打一顿阿瑶的小屁股好不  
好。”  
话里带着调戏，手上拿过竹尺，稳稳的落下去。板子和皮肉接触的声音便清晰的在整个寒室里回荡。

魏无羡和蓝忘机昨天回去闹了一顿天天之后大早晨的被蓝启仁叫去派了任务，就一起到寒室来想跟蓝曦臣商量怎么处理，结果到了门口就听见里边清晰的传出金光瑶哭泣求饶的声音和两人管是接打的还是打人的都很熟悉的训诫声。

这种时候当然没人会慢的敲门，两个人心有灵犀的对视一眼慢慢退出去，魏无美难以置信道:这不会是打了一晚上吧。”  
蓝忘机:“.......”

“泽芜君吃醋真恐怖。”

昨天晚上魏无羡就招了，他俩之所以去看什么花就是金光瑶觉得蓝曦臣总是过于纵容他，从来不吃醋。

魏无羡说那还不简单，然后俩人就去了。

不过蓝忘机还是觉得大哥不能为了这种事这么欺负自己媳妇，刚想挽回一下泽芜君的形象，魏无羡就把他抱走了。

还心有余悸的念叨那句话，顺便夸夸他虽然天天但是除此之外哪都好的二哥哥。

路过的景仪:“什么泽芜君吃醋真恐怖？”

又过了三天，金凌冲到云深不知处，一把抱住了早晨挨了竹尺，屁股疼的坐不住的金光瑶。

“小叔叔，蓝曦臣是不是欺负你了!”

金光瑶很茫然，摸摸他的高马尾:“没有啊，怎么这么说？”

“蓝苑都告诉我了!泽芜君吃醋会变鬼畜!”

金光瑶笑颜如花，回过头去。

“二，哥。我今天陪金凌回金家”  
p

蓝·非常无辜不知道发生了什么·曦·其实也没那么无辜·臣


End file.
